A choice must be made!
by RyokoLoverHere
Summary: a tenchi and Ryoko fic! how original...im just starting if i decide to change it i will update it after getting ranted at.


Disclaimer: The following was created out of pure giddiness and joy. I don't own any of the Tenchi characters. My only joy in life is knowing I have the ability to make them suffer through what I call my twisted reality. Please don't sue...

"Sasami...When can we eat? I'm Starving..." Ryoko complained as her stomach gave a loud growl.

"Its almost ready, Ryoko. Could you please get everyone down so we can eat?" Sasami said still toiling over the flame of the stove.

"Oh alright...as long as I get something to eat soon." Ryoko walked into the living room where Aeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone

were watching a soap opera. "Hey everyone lunch is almost ready"

" We'll be right there..." Mihoshi said not even turning away from the T.V." Its getting to the good part..."

On the T.V. screen a couple was in each others arms and the girl was crying. Ryoko didn't care that they were watching

a show, all she cared about was food." Well hurry it up, I'm hungry" They kept staring at the T.V. as though only a gust

of wind came and went.

Ryoko continued through the house to the little closet door that was the entrance to Washu's lab. She opened it and

walked in looking around, but couldn't find her. " Washu! Washu where are you?"

" I'm not coming out until you address me correctly!" Washu muttered in the shadows.

" Oh come on. Why do you make me do this everytime I come in here? Its embarasing..."

" Do it or I'm not coming out."

"Oh fine. Oh mother, it is time for lunch."

Washu appeared from behind her," See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ryoko scowld and turned around to find that Washu was already at the door." Are you coming or not?"

Ryoko had to find Tenchi next, but she knew he was training with Katsuhito. " Here I come, Tenchi."

She flew toward the shrine.

Tenchi was exausted. " Grampa, why do you always work me so hard?"

" What are you talking about? I don't work you hard."

Ryoko appeared in front of them," Boys, its time for lunch."

" Thanks, Ryoko. We'll be right there." Tenchi walked toward the path to the house when he was suddenly lifted

off the ground." Ryoko, I can walk you know."

" I know, but this is faster."

" Put me down."

" But we're almost there-"

" I don't care put me down, now!"

Ryoko looked shocked. She set him down on the nearest part of the path.

" Thank you." He brushed off his clothes as though they were dirty and stormed off toward the house. Ryoko

suddenly had a lose of appitiete. She stared at him until he walked into the house and then flew away.

Tenchi walked inside toward the table and sat down " Lord Tenchi, are you alright?" Aeka said rushing to his side.

" I'm find. Just had a hard session with Katsuhito is all."

" Dig in, everyone!" sasami said placing the last plate of food on the table. Everyone picked up their chopsticks and started eating. It was a little while after Tenchi walked in the she noticed Ryoko wasnt there" Where's Ryoko?"

" She was right behind me." Tenchi said. " I wonder where she went."

Ryoko was sitting on her favorite tree branch looking toward the cloudless sky. 'Tenchi sure has been acting

weird lately. He has never been this mean to me.'

' What's wrong, Ryoko?'

' Not now, Washu.' Ryoko blocked her mind link with her mother to ponder the situation further.

"How RUDE!" Washu yelled at the table. Washu was now the center of attention and Washu

" What was that all about?" Noboyuki said walking to the table.

" Its nothing." Washu sat back down and continued to eat, starring into space.' What is she hiding from me?

Whatever it is, it must be important for her to shut me out...I guess I'll have to try harder to pry into her mind'

Washu left the table and headed down to her lab.

" Well, at least we can have a peaceful meal without that dreadful demon bothering us. Don't you agree Lord Tenchi?"

" It is peaceful...but I think I'll go and try to find her." He gets up and leaves out the door and leaves Aeka with a

look that suggests betrail.

He walks out to where the cherry blossoms go down a path that he remembered when he saw that she had returned.

' I havn't been away from her that long and I already miss her...Wait! why am I thinking about that now? Concentrate, Masaki'

He eventually finds his way over on the other side of the lake in front of the masaki house and as hey suspected Ryoko was

sitting on her tree branch starring at the sky.' I guess she hasnt seen me yet. Thats good lets keep it that way until I get close enough'

Tenchi walked to the base of the tree at where the space pirate had been sitting," Hey Ryoko! Why didn't you come to lunch?" Tenchi shouted up to her in the tree.

Ryoko looked sown at him standing there with a smile ' and I thought he was mad at me' she smiled at him" I wasn't hungry after I dropped you off. something made me lose my appetiete"

Tenchi looks up at her confused. Ryoko flies down to where he was standing. "Do you want something or what?" Ryoko placed her hands on her hips waiting for his reply.

Tenchi placed his hand over his head. "Well I just wanted to see if anything is wrong. You didn't come down for lunch so I figured something was wrong."

"Well, you did sorta yell at me, maybe that has something to do with it." turns so her back is toward him.

"Ryoko, I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just frustraighted." walks up to her but she stills turns away from him. "Ryoko, don't act like this. There's no reason to act this way." He places his hand on her shoulder to turn her around to see the tears running down her face. "Ryoko..."

"Don't look at me! I don't deserve this Tenchi! You are so angry at me and I don't think I deserve it anymore!" her tears are coming down harder now."Just tell me what I did wrong. Once I know this I will leave you so that you don't have to see me again!"

" Ryoko..." he goes to comfort her but she backs away.

" Don't toy with me, I can't take it anymore. Just tell me!"

"Ryoko, you didn't do anything wrong."

she is taken aback by what he said, "W-what?"

"You havn't done anything wrong. I think it was just the fact that I was afraid."

"what do you have to be afraid of, Tenchi? I am the one who should be afraid of what you have become. Where did all this anger come from?"She was yelling at this point

"Ryoko, its not like that-"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm in **_LOVE_** with you!"

Ryoko was taken aback at what he just said."W-what did you say."

"uh..." he looks up at her with a nervious expression as his cheeks turn to a nice shade of red. " Well I didn't mean to shout it our like that, but I've been trying to summon the courage to tell you this, I love you." he looked into her tear stained eyes.

"You say this now? Why now?" she wipes away the tears on her face.

"But Ryoko, it just came out, I'm pouring my heart out to you. This is what happens when I tell you my heart."

"Tenchi...You dont understand. I just dont understand why you decide now is the best time to say this. Why didnt you say it earlier when I dropped you off instead of yelling at me?"

"Ryoko if I could take it back I would, but that's in the past and I can't change that. What I can change is the future."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Ryoko..." Tenchi leaned toward Ryoko placing his hand on her cheek pulling her into a deep pasionate kiss. Ryoko's eyes open wide as his lips met hers. after adjusting to the shock, her eyes closed and she kissed back not wanting to brake the new kind of embrace they were shareing. what lasted like an eternity, in all reality was only a few seconds. she felt him lightly end the kiss as he stared into her golden eyes. she couldnt seem to look away.

and that is where i cut you off. you've had enough you can wait till i post the rest cant you? cant you! yeah i think you can. i will bring it up asap, but school will get in the way so it might take longer than i say.


End file.
